6.4: Non-Canonical Vehicle Catalog
This final sub-Chapter on vehicles contains various non-canonical craft contributed by a number of Wing Commander fans. A GM may decide whether or not they would like to use these craft in their adventures. The statistics on these craft as presented here all represent "stock" models; the actual stats of an individual craft may be vastly different depending upon any modifications the craft's owner makes; in those cases GMs should follow all the usual restrictions for the type of craft chassis involved. This chapter also includes craft that are "pseudo"-canonical, craft that are mentioned as being part of the WC continuity but did not appear in any of the games, craft that do not have any official statistics or that have a set of stats that are poorly defined. Good examples of pseudo-canonical craft include the Wildcat fighter mentioned in Action Stations and the Rapier-I featured in the Wing Commander Movie. If you have a vehicle that you would like to contribute to this sub-Chapter, contact capi3101 at the Wing Commander CIC Forums. Hovermobile contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Victory Streak. This craft is a small, portable racing hovercraft controlled remotely by a neuro-optical headset. The vehicle meets ASI competition standards with its standard package. It generally comes with its own carrying case for semi-convenient storage, though it requires near full disassembly to store properly. It also comes with an onboard anti-theft alarm system standard (with optional neural scrambler in the headset for those who are hardcore when it comes to deterring theft). A vehicle of this type was advertised for sale in the 2669.221 edition of Victory Streak; the seller (zapp@mech.victory) asked ¤850 for it. MV-86 Hetairoi an original design contributed by capi3101. The Marines rarely go pounding the ground without riding there in a CF-437A, which means that they get a couple of MV-86s along for the ride. These are high tech infantry vehicles capable of traversing over land and sea with equal ease. Its occupants enjoy a high level of protection from enemy fire and have some very powerful weapons systems available to them. The vehicle's main turret is capable of long range bombardment of a variety of targets while its side guns help to protect it from enemy aerospace craft and anti-tank ordnance. About the only downside to this vehicle is its relatively small size and cramped interior, which can get quite claustrophobic after hours of constant combat. Kilrathi "Gopher" Digger Tank contributed by capi3101; based on a design seen in the Wing Commander: Academy episode "Word of Honor". Kilrathi Digger Tanks (called "Gophers" by Confederation Marines) are commonly deployed with Kilrathi drop troops. They serve two major purposes in the Kilrathi war machine. First, they are employed as heavy construction vehicles (and are primarily considered as such), used for digging deep underground tunnels that can then be employed as covert facilities for housing troops, comm relays, etc. Secondly, they can be used to dig under and attack entrenched enemy positions. Usually the noise and vibrations caused by the drill are sufficient to warn enemy troops; even so, it's common to see these machines used for ambushes despite being small, cramped and fairly easily destroyed in combat due to light defensive capabilities. A number of these machines were employed on the planet Repleetah during the long struggle to control that world during the Terran-Kilrathi War. In 2654, a pair of tanks ambushed a squad of Confederation Marines. CPL Hector Paz succeeded in destroying one tank with a manually planted mine, allowing the squad to escape though inflicting Paz with occasional bouts of temporary paralysis for the rest of his life. CF-437A Spartan contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Spartan dropship is a heavy landing craft that can carry a hundred Marines and a pair of battle hovertanks. Much larger than the Hermes shuttle, it is normally deployed for full-scale planetary assaults. Like all Marine craft, it can forcibly override and board all known Kilrathi naval vessels and can function in planetary atmospheres. In addition to lasers and Gatling mass drivers for infantry support, it carries anti-matter missiles for suppression bombardments and micro-missile pods for anti-tank support. Naktarg contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Kilrathi have one basic shuttlecraft design, which they use for a number of different purposes. The Naktarg is the original version, an assault shuttle large enough to hold a battalion of Kilrathi Marines. A Search and Rescue variant, the Rogharth, is similar to the Terran Type-R shuttle. The Graltha is a bizarre type that is used for command and control duties; it can duplicate the tracking, communications and tactical computer functions normally found on a standard fleet carrier. The Kofar is the last shuttle variant, a flying munitions dump that can dock with a Kilrathi fighter in space and resupply it with fuel and missiles. Hurricane contributed by capi3101; based on a design by William R. Forstchen. The CF-107 was a peacetime Confederation fighter design designed primarily to serve as a space-to-surface escort for craft such as the A-8 Gladiator and the CF-412K Sheridan. A hybrid design, it could also serve as an interceptor or a light assault craft if needed. Like most hybrid designs, it didn't perform any of its jobs particularly well and was much maligned by the fighter pilot community. Those who flew it often stuck with it, however; only the best of the best could fly a Hurrie and survive. Hurricane squadrons were present at McAuliffe at the start of the Terran-Kilrathi War but quickly found their way off the front lines and away from superior Kilrathi designs, against whom the Hurricane's kill ratio was abysmal). Gladiator contributed by capi3101; based on a design by William R. Forstchen. The A-8 was an experimental peacetime design fielded by the Confederation during the latter half of the 26th Century and the first half of the 27th Century. Its main armament included a half-dozen Proton Torpedoes, which for their day and age were a substantial threat to small- to medium-sized capital ships. When war broke out with the Kilrathi, Gladiator squadrons made the first strikes against the invaders, though they took heavy casualties in the process. Gladiators proved too flimsy to wield the new Confederation Mk-I torpedo; they were mainly museum pieces already by the time the war broke out. Falcon contributed by capi3101; based on a design by William R. Forstchen. The design of the CF/A-111 was based on the hull of the CF-99 Hawkeye, a reconnaissance craft designed to patrol a region while their mother ship conducted Morvan hop calculations. The Falcon added armament and defensive capabilities to the frame. Owing to Confederation politics at the time, the craft's engines were never uprated, which made the Falcon ''the slowest frontline fighter in the Confederation arsenal at the beginning of the Terran-Kilrathi War. The craft was capable of performing deep strike operations, capital ship escort, patrol and defensive missions but was totally inadequate to the roll of space interdictor owing to its low speed and lousy handling. It was eventually replaced along with the A-8 ''Gladiator by the A-14 Raptor in 2637. Rapier-I contributed by capi3101; based on a design from the Official Authorized Wing Commander Confederation Handbook by Chris McCubbin. Currently the primary utility fighter of the Confederation Space Force, development on the Rapier began in 2527 and the first order of 700 was commissioned in 2536. The B model with enhanced missile capacity and gun was phased-in beginning in '45, and the A model has since been completely phased out. The Rapier has now largely supplanted the earlier CF-105 Scimitar particularly in frontline operations. The Rapier combines acceleration, maneuverability and firepower to make it the premier one-on-one dog fighter in space today. Its handling superiority is necessary since its short-range neutron guns require close approach to the enemy in combat. The Rapier's most distinctive visual feature is its rotary-barrel neutron gun; the rotating multi-barrel allows for longer continuous neutron fire. The dual neutron pulse generators can be set to alternate or to synchronous fire. Wing mounted lasers provide longer-range fire support. It also mounts up to ten guided or dumb-fire missiles. The design includes a Tempest targeting and navigational AI and an Akwende jump drive array. Its life-support systems are rated for up to seven hours cruise time. A LARP variant exists (the 117/B-L); this model has an enhanced sensor package and is rated for up to 72 hours life support, but lacks the neutron gun. The Rapier is not capable of sustained atmospheric operations - its "wings" function strictly as weapon/missile mounts. It can generate a retrieval tractor rated for up to 75 tonnes. It is capable of ejecting its pilot into a standard survival pod. Hrakthi contributed by capi3101; based on a design by William R. Forstchen. The Hrakthi Scout Fighter was an unarmed Salthi fuselage mated with a full cloaking device and an extensive sensor suite. Hrakthi squadrons would serve with distinction in the final days of the war aboard Bhantkara-class heavy carriers. A Free Republic of the Landreich squadron would continue to fly captured Hrakthi throughout the post-war years. Zartoth contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Zartoth is an electronic warfare variant of the Vaktoth heavy fighter. Lightly armed, the Zartoth is crammed with electronics gear and electronic countermeasure systems. They are most useful when it is necessary to pinpoint and destroy enemy targets by detecting energy outputs or when it is deemed advisable to knock out defending sensors or communications channels. The Zartoth's versatility gives the Kilrathi an electronic warfare edge over the Confederation, which uses obsolete corvettes for the role. Vatari contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander: Standoff. As of 2668, this is the Empire's latest fighter prototype. It is neither known when it will enter service nor what its capabilities are. It is rumored that this ship can outperform even the F-95 Morningstar. Artemis contributed by capi3101; based on a design from ''Wing Commander: Standoff''. The 2662 model of the Artemis is the fastest ship available to civilians. As a courier ship, the Artemis is equipped with only the most marginal defenses; it's designed to run away from trouble and is exceedingly good at it. Errant contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander: Standoff. First made available for public use in 2614, the Errant ''is an old but still popular commercial vessel. Its modular design allows it to fill many different roles and makes it easy to upgrade. Hermes ''contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander: Standoff. These lightly-armored shuttles can transport a company of Marines to deep space assault operations. Although fast and well-armed for a shuttle, they still require very close fighter protection during combat. SAR-13 Phoenix contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. This basic utility shuttle has become the standard utility craft throughout the Confederation Fleet. Capable of operating in the vacuum of space and in a planet's atmosphere alike, variations on this jump-capable design include cushy VIP shuttles, search-and-rescue craft and refueling tankers. Wildcat contributed by capi3101; based on a design by William R. Forstchen. The F-36/E Wildcat fighter is a space-based Interceptor first introduced in 2604 that served into the early years of the Terran-Kilrathi War. At the onset of the war in 2634, it was often quoted - most notably by Senator Jamison More, who was head of the Senate Appropriations Committee for the Terran Confederation Great Assembly at the time - that the price of a Wildcat ''fighter was 50 million credits. It was noted by a number of pilots during those days that the engines on the ''Wildcat were outdated and that these fighters would often suffer from stress flaws, with their aging frames having gone well beyond their intended service and design limits. Wildcats were heavily fielded in several engagements of the early war, notably the McAuliffe Ambush and Enyo Engagement. It was finally retired in 2639, with the CF-105 Scimitar making a valiant effort to fill in the role performed by the Wildcat until the F-44 Rapier-II came online fifteen years later. Gamora contributed by capi3101; based on a design by William R. Forstchen. The Gamora was a heavy fighter design that came into service in the Kilrathi Imperial Fleet just before the conquest of the Varni and served until it was finally replaced by the Gratha. It was mainly used as a heavy interceptor, though occasionally these ships would be retrofitted to carry torpedoes in a light bomber role. The ships saw extensive use in the early parts of the Terran-Kilrathi War; its most notable appearance was during the McAuliffe Ambush, during which these fighters delivered the torpedoes that destroyed the Alexandria skyhook. Having relatively light defenses and poor performance characteristics, these fighters increasingly became easy prey for newer Terran craft as time passed. KF-100 Dralthi contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Star*Soldier. The KF-100 Dralthi is the original Kilrathi fighter to bear the name, introduced over 100 years before first contact with the Terran Confederation. The fighter saw action in multiple wars, including various inter-clan conflicts. The design persisted for over 100 years, even seeing extensive action during the first 20 years of the war with the Confederation. Eventually the design gave way to the more famous (if somewhat misnamed) Dralthi-I. Crusader contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Privateer 3 and Star*Soldier. The Crusader is known as one of the toughest fighters in the Sector; it has firepower equal to that of a corvette. Though expensive, it has proven extremely popular due to its excellent overall design; a light version of this craft has become popular among pirate groups. It has a number of hardpoints to accommodate an impressive array of both missiles and energy weapons. Because of its mass it does not have the superb turning rate of smaller vessels, but its heavy armor can outlast any of the lighter fighters. RSI Aurora contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. The Aurora is the modern day descendant of the RSI X-7 spacecraft, which tested the very first jump engines. A utilitarian craft, the Aurora is a perfect beginner’s ship: what it lacks in style it makes up for in ample room for upgrade modules. Most pilots move up from an Aurora as quickly as their credit accounts allow but a select few regard flying this venerable spacecraft as a badge of honor. RSI Constellation contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. When you think handsome bounty hunter making his own way in a galaxy full of enemies, you think the Constellation. The Constellation, a multi-person freighter, is the most popular ship in RSI’s current production array. Constellations are beloved by smugglers and merchants alike because they are modular, high powered and just downright iconic-looking. The Constellation includes a manned turret, a large cargo area and a small flight deck capable of launching a snub fighter in its own defense. ---- NEXT: 7.0 Capital Ships PREVIOUS: 6.3 Vehicle Catalog TOP ---- Category:WCRPG